


A possibly easier world

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, dark!Will, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: Not that things would ever be easy with those two. (Or: Will does not believe in blackmail as good foundation for a family.)





	A possibly easier world

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://53-1.tumblr.com/post/128953143874/au-where-will-and-hannibal-were-murder-husbands (set during Potage, I suppose)  
> (420 words)

"She needs to come to us on her own terms."

"She will."

"Manipulating her actions to the point she sees no other solution but to turn to us does not even remotely resemble what I mean. I know you are aware of that, Hannibal." While he might not approve Will would not deny he was glad to be consulted beforehand though since his husband had this bad habit of presenting Will with "surprise murders" just to prod him into action. In retaliation Will committed usually less illegal acts which every now and then turned out to be a source of frustration; the Chesapeake Ripper (that's what they were calling him now) was not particularly good at recognising his own hypocrisy and these also left Will with the uneasy realisation that they were more invested in this relationship than they both probably liked. Although Hannibal might doubt the latter after Will's choice to reciprocate by indirectly sending Franklyn Froideveaux his way. "I don't want her eating with us either. Abigail is severely traumatised, we don't need to curb that by feeding her someone."

"It might help her bond." There was a quirk to his lips and it made Will wonder again why this was the man he fell in love with. "I don't have a pathology, Will, I am capable of preparing meals with other meats." 

"What if she had suddenly decided to go vegan?"

Hannibal looked up from the carrots he was cutting and his face wore an expression of mild offence caused by the insinuation. "How often do I have to tell you –"

"– that you possess great expertise in cooking a wide range of national cuisines and god beware, I dare teasing you a little." Over the years he had to accept that the nickname _Hannibal the Cannibal_ was off the table, too. "How come you are this optimistic Alana would let you anyway?"

"Abigail does not thrive in this environment and Alana holds my professional opinion in high regard." The chopped carrots were set aside in favour of the leek.

"Only _your_ professional opinion, Dr. Lecter?"

"She also trusts me personally and if she is going to resist despite this we merely have to sway Uncle Jack's opinion."

Will scoffed: "Who wants to lock Abigail up for her father's crimes whether she was involved beyond luring those girls or not."

"Then we have to dissuade him from his desire."

"I hope you recognise how reckless and stubborn you are."

"You bring it out in me, my dear Will."


End file.
